Elle Me Dit
by fanHPTW
Summary: Os - songfic sur elle me dit de Mika En attendant que Harry rentre pour le diner, James se souvient de tout ce qu lui a dit sa mère au cours de sa vie. Peut être considérer comme une suite de "perdu dans les souvenirs" car cela se passe juste après cette Fic (en cours d'écriture) mais peut aussi être lu complétement indépendamment.


**Voila, petite song fic , Elle suit en quelque sorte "perdu dans les souvenir " mais peut se lire indépendamment****. on a juste comme idée de relier entre elles la plupards de nos fan fiction pour en faire une grande Histoire. Elle seront dans la mesure du possible poster par ordre chronologique meme si la , ce n'est pas du tout le début. ce qui n'est pas grave car c'est un Os annexe. Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas et Les paroles sont de Mika -elle me dit-  
**

* * *

**ELLE ME DIT**

19H

Je descends dans la cuisine alléché par la bonne odeur.

Ma mère chantonnait un air en cuisinant. - Rires danses chansons - c'est dans ce monde que j'ai grandi. Je ne suis pas connu la guerre. Je fais semblant de pas voir que elle essaie de ne pas penser que mon père, le grand Harry Potter n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission dangereuse. Mais je sais, j'ai vue dans la Pensine tout ce qui ont vécu. Tout ce que l'on n'ait pas censé savoir

sois Heureux me dit t'elle

Alors les chants que j'écoute autour de moi sont gais, entrainant.

Alors je fais ce qu'elle dit, je suis Heureux

_Ecrit une chanson contente pas une chanson déprimante_

Mais de tout les chansons que j'ai écoutée, c'est aussi : « c'est range ta chambre » « embête pas ton frère » « laisse ta sœur » fait tes devoir » qui revient le plus souvent, et celles-ci sont déprimantes.

19H15

Je picore dans les plats. Elle me dit - Arrête de manger, vas plutôt mettre la table.-

Mais j'ai faim. Heureusement pour moi en allant à Poudlard je croque la vie à pleine dents. Et pas seulement grâce à la cuisine des elfes. J'ai tout là bas. J'ai de relativement bonnes notes, je suis dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Nommé capitaine cette année.

Elle me dit- tu peux en être fier- mais aussi -fait un effort- refrain lui aussi très populaire

La valeur du travail, de la générosité et de l'amour sont les plus enrichissantes.

_« Tu deviendras milliardaire _grâce a ça, peut être pas de galions mais de la chose le plus précieuse au monde : L'amour et la paix. Et j'ai décidé que j'en serai le gardien.

19H45

Ma mère commence à s'inquiéter et moi aussi Lili est nerveuse, Al soupire.

En cinquième année (l'année dernière), j'avais pensé à devenir Auror. Ca m'avait paru cool. Ma mère n'avait pas voulut. Evidement.

-Trop dangereux. Me supplie t'elle _Ne finit pas comme ton père. _

Elle admirait son travail mais vivait avec la peur de le perdre.

Sois toi même, ne copie pas se que l'on a fait. Choisit ta propre voie.

Prend ma main, me dit t'elle je t'aiderai, et un jour tu voleras de tes propres ailles

Elle est géniale ma mère, irremplaçable, mais aussi encore plus terrifiante. Dix fois terrifiante que mon Père, qui a pourtant vaincu Voldemort.

Quand je suis déprimé, elle me pousse à sortir.

_Ne t'enferme pas dans ta chambre. _Parle en si tu as des problèmes, ne t'isole pas, m'implore t'elle, elle sait comment me faire sortir. Toujours.

Elle me met en garde avant chaque soirée : « bois pas trop, tu risques de le regretter. »

De ce point de vu la je ne suis pas le pire. J'avoue on ne peut pas dire que je suis sage et sobre…j'ai une réputation de fauteur de trouble a tenir.

20H

Contrairement à mon habitude, je suis calme. Plus calme qu'Albus.

Ah… Albus…mon petit Frère. Celui que je taquine mais que j'aime beaucoup.

« Donne l'exemple à Albus, toujours, prends soins de lui. » me dit ma mère. Le rôle d'ainé

-Je veux pouvoir lui dire « continue comme ca Al et _tu finiras comme ton frère »_ me dit t'elle

Et j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.  
Toujours donner le meilleur de soi même.

20H15

Je mon plonge dans mes souvenirs, histoire de passer le temps. Je regrette aucune de mes farces, aucune de mes retenues. Je vis, je m'amuse, j'en profite

_C'est ta vie_. Ne la gâche pas. ca, je l'entends souvent aussi

Je ne trouve pas que je la gâche. J'en profite. Je rie, Je travaille parce que qu'il le faut bien, J'embête Lili et Al de temps en temps, J'ai plusieurs filles à mes pieds, un avenir brillant devant moi ! Que rêver de plus

Je fais quand même pas mal de bêtises aussi. La vie ne serait pas drôle sinon.

_Tu fais n'importe quoi ! _S'indigne-t-elle. Mais je sais qu'elle est autant énervée qu'attendrie par mes bêtises et on fini par en rire en famille.

_« Va taper dans un ballon, _ca te défoulera ». Sauf que ce soir on ne voit rien. Il est trop tard

Le mieux c'est quand elle m'encourage à faire du Quiddicht. J'adore voler. L'air dans mes Cheveux… Je suis le digne fils d'Harry James Potter, plus jeune attrapeur depuis des décennies et de Ginervra Molly Wealey Potter, grande poursuiveuse des Harpies

Je me souviens aussi. Elle m'a donné de bon conseil avec les filles.

Dit lui que tu l'aime. N'attends pas âpres il sera trop tard ._Regarde le temps que tu perd_ tu pourrais être avec elle. Va y, invite la, bouge. Vas la rejoindre. Elle a raison bien sur.

Trouve-toi une fille James. Danse avec elle James. _Pourquoi tu gâche ta vie ?_ Aller vas y tu as tout pour toi. Si tu reste Là elle te passera sous le nez.

20h30

Je grogne, j'ai vraiment faim maintenant, mais j'ose pas le faire savoir à voie haute, ma mère est trop tendu pour le supporter. Alors je prends mon mal en patience et prie le dieu de l'abondance. Pitié que je ne meurs pas de faim. Pitié que je ne meure pas de faim.

Je râle des fois, mais là ce n'est pas le moment je le sais.

Souvent elle me dit_ Pourquoi tu te plain tout le temps_. Regarde la vie que tu as. Tu as de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Ca je le sais _Elle me dit Regarde un peu tes amis _Ils sont nombreux. Ils n'attendent que toi. Tu as de la chance. Inutile de le répéter Je le sais bien mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je peux être très grognon_. _Mon estomac gargouille. Lili me fusille du regard, ma mère lève les yeux au ciel

_Tu ne seras jamais grand, _prend tes responsabilités un peu, ca elle me le dit souvent aussi.

Et en se moment elle pense que je suis un gamin.

20H45

Je laisse tomber un plat sans faire exprès en le faisant réchauffer.

-James es que tu rends compte qu'_un jour je serai plus la _pour réparer tes bêtises.

_Oh puis un jour tu me tueras _avec toutes tes idioties.

- Je ne l'est pas fait exprès. C'est juste un plat, calme toi…Lili et Al se sont reculer. Sage décision. Etre Gryffondor ne veux pas dire être fou et suicidaire.

Ma mère soupire. Elle déteste quand mon père est en retard. Mais je n'y peux rien moi…

Elle me prend dans ses bras et s'excuse.

21H

Enfin, le cliquetis de la porte se fait entendre. – mon père est là. Super. La tension se relâche. Me mère l'enlace. Il l'embrasse passionnément. Petit Rituel. Toujours le même. Ensuite il serre Lili dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Il serre Al ensuite puis m'ébouriffe les Cheveux. Il Regarde ensuite Ma mère et s'excuse du retard. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne deux ou trois reproches. Lili baille.

Le repas tant convoité est enfin servi. On Parle en rit et a Fin…ma mère dit la plus belle chose au monde : je t'aime. Un je t'aime différent pour chaque' un d'entre nous.

Passionnée et amoureux, diriger a mon père, Tendre et doux pour Lili, Rassurant et chaleureux pour Albus, Vif et fier pour moi.


End file.
